


C'est qui ce mec ?

by plume_94



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band), Orel/Gringe
Genre: Bar, Jalousie, M/M, Rendez-vous, bisexualité
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Aurélien essaya de lutter contre son ami avant de s'arrêter tout à coup.« Ça va, je rigole. Je sais bien que t'aimes pas ça les contacts physiques, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse, croisant les bras. Tant pis, si tu veux pas mon corps de rêve, y en aura un qui en profitera à ta place ce soir.- Q-quoi ? s'étrangla Guillaume. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?- J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir, mon pote ! s'exclama Aurélien, un grand sourire aux lèvres.- Un rendez-vous ? demanda Guillaume, en fronçant les sourcils.- Ouais, avec un ancien ami du lycée que j'ai rencontré dans la rue, en bas. Julien. C'est fou, le hasard !- Aaah, avec un ami. Un mec...- Ben et alors ?- C'est juste un pote, t'es con. Tu vas pas pécho ce soir.- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »Aurélien avait dit ça en haussant les sourcils, avec un air de défi sur le visage. Guillaume le regarda, confus, avant de sourire. Impossible.





	C'est qui ce mec ?

« Aurélien ? »

Aurélien s'arrêta en entendant quelqu'un crier son prénom, d'une voix plutôt surprise. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Julien, un ancien ami d'enfance. Il le regarda d'abord bouche bée, peinant à croire qu'il était bien devant lui, avant de se reprendre : 

« Julien ? demanda-t-il, troublé, sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi ! Je suis soulagé de ne pas m'être trompé, j'aurai eu l'air malin sinon ! 

\- Ça fait longtemps dis donc ! dit-t-il en souriant.

\- Ouais ça fait un bail ! Le lycée quoi... »

Aurélien se perdit un instant dans ses pensées en repensant à ses années d'adolescence. Il en était presque nostalgique. 

« Ben ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ce soir ? Parce que je suis un peu pressé là mais ça me ferait grave plaisir de parler avec toi, rattraper un peu le temps perdu, tout ça...

\- Euh oui, pourquoi pas... 

\- Tiens, passe-moi ton num. Comme ça quand je sors de mon rendez-vous je t'envoie un sms, ok ? 

\- D'accord, pas de problème... répondit-t-il en sortant son téléphone portable. Tu notes ? »

Il donna son numéro de téléphone à Julien et ensuite, lorsque celui-ci lui eut dit au revoir et se fut éloigné, il se remit à marcher en direction de son appartement, un sourire aux lèvres.

 

Lorsqu'il entra dans le petit appartement, le bruit familier de la télévision parvint à ses oreilles. Il enleva son manteau et le posa sur une chaise dans le salon avant de se diriger vers le canapé. Là, il s'affala dessus au côté de son ami qui était déjà à moitié endormi et se réveilla d'un coup en le sentant lui tomber dessus. 

« Bouge gros tas, tu prends toute la place ! rit Aurélien à son encontre.

\- Putain Orel, tu fais ièch ! Je dormais là.

\- Fallait mieux dormir la nuit dernière, sourit-t-il en se redressant pour s'asseoir dans une meilleure position, l'écrasant au passage.

\- Putain mais gage-dé. 

\- Oh Gringe, rit-il malicieusement en se rapprochant de lui, tel un fauve. Pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état pour si peu. 

\- Non mais arrêtes un peu...! Me touches pas, hein, s'écria-t-il en le repoussant. »

Aurélien essaya de lutter contre son ami avant de s'arrêter tout à coup. 

« Ça va, je rigole. Je sais bien que t'aimes pas ça les contacts physiques, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse, croisant les bras. Tant pis, si tu veux pas mon corps de rêve, y en aura un qui en profitera à ta place ce soir.

\- Q-quoi ? s'étrangla Guillaume. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

\- J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir, mon pote ! s'exclama Aurélien, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Un rendez-vous ? demanda Guillaume, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouais, avec un ancien ami du lycée que j'ai rencontré dans la rue, en bas. Julien. C'est fou, le hasard !

\- Aaah, avec un ami. Un mec... 

\- Ben et alors ? 

\- C'est juste un pote, t'es con. Tu vas pas pécho ce soir.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

Aurélien avait dit ça en haussant les sourcils, avec un air de défi sur le visage. Guillaume le regarda, confus, avant de sourire. Impossible. Aurélien se leva alors du canapé, en soupirant. 

« T'es irrécupérable. J'vais m'laver tiens. »

Guillaume le regarda s'éloigner du coin de l'œil et soupira à son tour. Si quelqu'un était irrécupérable ici, c'était bien lui. À inventer des bêtises comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il allait être jaloux d'un de ces anciens potes ? Il rit en lui-même et se tourna vers la télévision, afin de reprendre son émission là où il s'était arrêté.

 

Aurélien ferma les yeux sous la douche. _Julien_. Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de l'appeler, de le voir, par le passé ? Un _rendez-vous_ ? Non, peut-être pas mais... si c'en était un, serait-il heureux ? Il était sorti avec lui, au lycée. C'était son premier amour, à dire la vérité. Et ils s'étaient séparé aussi violemment que leur relation avait commencé. Il avait beaucoup pleuré suite à cette rupture. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne se souciait pas assez de lui, de eux, et il n'avait rien dit pour le contredire lorsqu'il lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait. Ça avait plutôt l'air de plutôt bien l'arranger d'ailleurs. Comme ça, il n'avait pas à rompre de lui-même. Ou pouvait s'en décharger dans le futur. Il avait été heureux les premières semaines et, en repensant à cette époque, tous les bons moments partagés lui revinrent en mémoire. Il sourit, les larmes aux yeux et l'eau coulant sur son visage. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi attendre de ce « rendez-vous » comme il l'avait appelé devant Guillaume, mais en tout cas, il était impatient.

Il sortit de la douche et s'empara de sa serviette pour se sécher. _Guillaume_. Pourquoi avait-il autant insisté sur le fait que c'était un rendez-vous ? Est-ce qu'il avait voulu le rendre jaloux inconsciemment ? Mais c'était ridicule. Guillaume ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui de cette manière là. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était déjà sorti avec un garçon. Même si c'était il y a longtemps et que depuis il n'était sorti qu'avec des filles, il se considérait comme étant bisexuel... enfin, il croyait... il n'en savait rien, pour être honnête. Il soupira et commença à s'habiller pour son _rencard_. Il rit intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il était con.

Guillaume tourna son attention à son ami lorsque celui-ci s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il ne put se retenir de penser qu'il sentait bon et qu'il était plutôt bien habillé, comparé à d'habitude. Ça le troubla et Aurélien se tourna soudain pour le dévisager à son tour.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur le visage, c'est ça ? »

Guillaume le vit se passer une main sur le visage, cherchant ce qui n'avait rien à y faire là, et il se racla la gorge, embarrassé :

« Non, non, t'as rien. C'est juste que je t'avais jamais vu faire autant attention à ton image avant de sortir. 

\- Ah ça ! rit Aurélien. Ben ouais, c'est un rendez-vous quand même. Faut que je sois présentable. Déjà qu'il m'a vu habillé n'importe comment cet aprèm ! »

Aurélien vit le regard étonné de Guillaume à sa réponse et sourit. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était fait beau, en fait.

Si on pouvait appeler ça _beau_. Guillaume rit tout à coup et il se tourna vers lui, surpris.

« T'es con, Orel. Tu t'arrêtes jamais. »

Guillaume lui souriait à présent et il le regardait toujours, troublé. Quand tout à coup son portable se mit à vibrer dans son pantalon et il détacha son regard de lui pour regarder le message.

« Tu peux être dans 30 minutes en ville ? Y a un petit bar sympa où je voudrais bien t'emmener. » - _Julien, 18h30._

Son visage s'orna d'un grand sourire sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir et il se leva d'un bond, posant sa main brièvement sur le bras de Guillaume.

« J'dois y aller ! Bisous, Gringe ! » 

Et il détala littéralement hors du petit appartement, un grand sourire toujours présent sur son visage. Guillaume le suivit des yeux, confus, et cligna des yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer. _Qu'est-ce qu'il venait juste de se passer ?_

 

« Ben alors, Orel il est pas avec toi ? le questionna directement Claude lorsqu'il arriva au bar _L'Embuscade_ , le prenant dans ses bras. 

\- Non, il est sorti, répondit Guillaume en haussant les épaules, avant de le suivre vers une table où ses amis étaient déjà assis et le saluèrent d'un sourire. 

\- Sorti ? Sans toi ? Et on peut savoir où ? demanda Claude en prenant une gorgée de sa bière. 

\- T'en as bien des questions ce soir !  rit Guillaume, légèrement irrité. 

\- Orel est pas là ? demanda Skread, à l'autre bout de la table et Guillaume leva les yeux au ciel. 

- Non, c'est ce que je disais à Deuklo. Il est sorti.

\- Ah ben c'est bien la première fois ! rit Ablaye, à ses côtés. 

\- Et où du coup ? Tu m'as pas répondu, reprit Claude en buvant une autre gorgée.

\- Il est sorti boire un verre avec un pote du lycée. Julien, je crois. » répondit Guillaume en haussant les épaules.

A ces mots, Claude eut l'air de s'étouffer et Skread haussa les sourcils. 

« Julien ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Euh ouais, je crois bien... 

\- Attends... Julien, son ex ? » s'exclama Claude en reprenant enfin sa respiration.

En entendant ça, Guillaume se figea. Son _quoi_ ? C'était une blague là ? 

« Pardon ? » 

Ablaye, Skread et Claude le regardait tous avec un air gêné. 

« Mmh, ouais. Il t'a pas raconté ? demanda Skread, en se passant une main derrière la nuque. 

\- Raconté quoi ? »

Sa question semblait peser dans l'air entre les quatre amis avant qu'Ablaye ne prenne la parole :

« Ben, j'sais pas si c'est à nous de te raconter ça mon pote, mais bon... vu qu'on a merdé... j'sais pas pourquoi il te l'a jamais dit d'ailleurs... c'est pas comme s'il en avait honte ou quoi...

\- Abrège putain ! grogna Guillaume, en levant les yeux au ciel. 

\- Orel est sorti avec un mec au lycée, interrompit Claude. 

\- Quoi ? »

Guillaume regardait Claude comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Ouais, ce Julien là. C'était son copain. Il était fou amoureux. Et quand ils se sont séparés, c'était horrible. Il a tellement pleuré... Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu autant pleuré avant ça. Ni après, d'ailleurs. 

\- Heureusement que t'étais là, hein Deuklo ? sourit Skread. T'étais pire qu'une maman-poule pour lui alors.

\- Ben c'est mon pote, quoi. C'est normal. »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant que Gringe ne reprenne la parole, fronçant les sourcils :

« Pourtant il avait l'air heureux de l'avoir revu. Et qu'il lui ait proposé ce rencard. 

\- Si ça se trouve il l'aime toujours, soupira Ablaye.

\- J'espère pas, t'as vu l'état dans lequel on l'a récupéré après nous ? s'énerva Claude.

\- Ouais, mais ça reste son premier amour Claude, soupira à son tour Skread. Et contre ça, on ne peut rien faire. »

Les quatre amis se turent à nouveau et après un moment, Guillaume sortit son portable.

« On est à L'Embuscade. Si jamais tu veux nous rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée. » - _Gringe, 21h30._

 

Aurélien sourit en lisant le message de Guillaume.

« On est à L'Embuscade. Si jamais tu veux nous rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée. » - _Gringe, 21h30._

Alors comme ça il pensait assez à lui pour lui envoyer un message ? Peut-être était-il jaloux finalement. Il savait pertinemment bien qu'il était occupé, qu'il avait un rencard avec Julien. Ce message criait « Je suis là, ne m'oublie pas ! » pour lui. Mais peut-être qu'il se faisait des films, tout simplement.

Il fut interrompu par une voix qui le sortit de ses pensées :

« Je te ressers ? »

Aurélien releva le visage vers la personne à qui appartenait la voix et lui sourit. 

« Oui, je veux bien. Merci. »

Julien lui versa un autre verre de vin et lui sourit en retour. Aurélien sentit une drôle de chaleur dans sa poitrine à ce sourire et se mordit doucement l'intérieur de la bouche. Julien était son premier amour après tout, c'était normal qu'il compte autant pour lui. Mais était-ce normal qu'il ressente encore cette chaleur en lui quand il ne faisait que le regarder ? Il l'avait emmené dans un petit bar très chaleureux dans la vieille ville et en en sortant, lui avait proposé de venir manger chez lui. Il aurait dû refuser mais il avait eut envie de rester encore un peu avec lui, alors il avait accepté. 

« Et sinon, tu m'as dit que tu vivais en coloc, c'est ça ?

\- Euh oui, avec mon meilleur ami... Guillaume, répondit Aurélien en souriant. 

\- Guillaume ? Je ne le connais pas, non ? 

\- Mmh, non... Il est arrivé après. Après le lycée. 

\- Et tu vois toujours... comment ils s'appelaient déjà ? Claude, Ablaye... et Skread ? 

\- Oui, c'est toujours mes meilleurs amis. 

\- Et ça te dirait pas de revenir un peu à cette époque ? 

\- Comment ça ? demanda Aurélien en fronçant les sourcils, bougeant sur le canapé. 

\- Ben... t'es pas un peu nostalgique des fois de l'époque du lycée ? ...De notre relation ? 

\- Je... »

Aurélien détourna le regard, soudain gêné. Il se sentit rougir et jeta un regard en coin à Julien qui lui souriait toujours tendrement. Soudain, il le sentit toucher délicatement sa joue et il releva le visage, surpris.   
« Parce que moi... oui. » murmura Julien avant de se pencher vers lui, tout en caressant sa joue de son pouce.   
Aurélien était paralysé sous le choc et avant qu'il ne put réagir, les lèvres de Julien étaient sur les siennes.

Julien était en train de l'embrasser. Sa petite blague devenait soudain réelle. C'était donc réellement un rendez-vous, comme il l'avait dit à Guillaume. Lorsqu'il pensa à Guillaume, ses mains vinrent repousser doucement Julien sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur et il baissa soudain les yeux, embarrassé. 

« Je... tu n'en avais pas envie ? demanda Julien, en se reculant légèrement. 

\- Désolé... je crois que... c'est pas une bonne idée, dit Aurélien en se mordant la lèvre. 

\- Ah bon... Mais pourquoi ? Tu as déjà un copain ? 

\- Non, c'est pas... C'est juste que... Je ne peux pas recommencer quelque chose avec toi Julien, désolé. J'ai trop souffert à l'époque...

\- Je suis désolé. On était que des ados, Orel...

\- Je sais, sourit tristement Aurélien. Mais maintenant, j'ai réussi à dépasser cette souffrance et je ne veux pas retomber potentiellement dedans. Maintenant, je suis heureux. 

\- D'accord, soupira Julien. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. 

\- On était que des ados comme tu l'as si bien dit... »

Aurélien sourit dans le vide et se leva soudainement. Il tendit un bras vers Julien, toujours assis, et lui caressa doucement le front, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille. 

« Je crois que je t'aimerai toujours... en tant que mon premier amour. Mais je dois y aller, maintenant. Adieu. »

En disant cela, il déposa un minuscule baiser au coin de sa bouche et s'éloigna rapidement après lui avoir adressé un petit sourire.

Une fois dans le couloir, Aurélien se mit à courir et laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Il s'arrêta, hors d'haleine, dans la rue et se laissa glisser le long d'un mur pour venir s'asseoir au sol, à bout de force. Il resta ainsi un instant à pleurer avant de mécaniquement attraper son portable dans sa poche et d'appeler la seule personne présente dans son esprit. Guillaume.

 

Guillaume sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche de pantalon et l'attrapa un peu maladroitement. Il était accoudé au bar avec Claude, en train de commander une nouvelle tournée de bières. Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit le surnom d'Aurélien s'afficher sur l'écran et Claude lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Orel ? »

Un petit silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil avant qu'Aurélien ne lui réponde :

« Guillaume... ?»

Guillaume fronça les sourcils en entendant son prénom en entier dans la bouche de son ami. En effet, c'était très rare que ses amis l'appellent par autre chose que son surnom, _Gringe_. En fait, personne ne l'appelait plus par son vrai prénom. Sauf Aurélien, lorsqu'il était bourré, énervé, plus sérieux que de raison... ou triste.

« Orel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Claude fronça alors les sourcils et lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'il se passait.

« Je... rien, rien du tout. Tout va bien. T'es encore à L'Embuscade, là ?

\- Euh ouais, j'y suis encore avec les gars. Tu veux venir ?

\- Mmh, non... répondit Aurélien après un silence. je pense pas venir. Je... je vais rentrer direct à la maison.

\- D'accord. Ben je te rejoins alors. T'es vers où ?

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu veux pas rester au bar ?

\- Mais non, t'inquiètes. Alors, on se rejoint où ?

\- Au parc ? Ça te va ? Devant la grille.

\- Ok, à toute. Et tu m'attends. »

 

Guillaume attendit qu'Aurélien acquiesce avant d'appuyer sur la touche pour raccrocher. Il se tourna vers Claude et soupira.

« Il me dit que tout va bien mais je sais qu'il ment. Il veut rentrer à la maison alors je le rejoins.

\- Ok, mon pote. Tu me dis si ça va pas, d'accord ? »

Guillaume sourit en entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix de Claude et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« T'inquiète, j'm'occupe de tout. Tu diras au revoir aux gars pour moi. »

Claude le prit dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir et lui sourit avant de s'éloigner vers leur table, les bières en main.

« Pas de problèmes. Et j'bois ta bière. »

Guillaume rit en le regardant s'éloigner et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le parc, qui se trouvait à seulement dix minutes à pieds du petit bar.

 

Lorsqu'il arriva au parc dix minutes plus tard, Aurélien était déjà là devant la grille comme il lui avait dit. Il avait les yeux baissés au sol et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. _Pour changer_ , pensa Guillaume en souriant tristement. Il marcha un peu plus bruyamment pour pas lui faire peur mais en voyant qu'il ne l'entendait pas, il soupira.

« O-rel ! » l'appela-t-il, en le secouant en attrapant doucement son épaule.

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement et le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de lui sourire.

« Désolé, je t'avais pas entendu. Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

\- Non, non, je viens d'arriver... »

Guillaume remarqua que malgré son sourire, ce n'était pas le genre de sourire dont il avait l'habitude de sa part. Son sourire semblait faux, ne montait pas jusqu'à ses oreilles, ne faisait pas pétiller ses yeux. En bref, il n'aimait pas ce sourire.

« Comment s'est passé ton rencard, alors ? » demanda-t-il, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et commençant à marcher.

Aurélien sembla surpris par la question et le suivit.

« Tu acceptes le fait que c'est un rencard maintenant ? rit-il faiblement.

\- Ben c'est ce que c'est, non ?

\- Mmh.

\- Les mecs m'ont raconté, lâcha-t-il soudain.

\- Quoi ? »

Aurélien s'était arrêté et le regardait maintenant, immobile.

« Ben ouais... Ils m'ont demandé pourquoi t'étais pas là alors je leur ai dit que t'avais rendez-vous avec un certain Julien.

\- Ah, je vois... bégaya Aurélien en détournant le regard, visiblement embarrassé.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? demanda Guillaume, un brin vexé.

\- Pourquoi je t'en aurais parlé ? Ça appartient au passé, c'est pas important.

\- Apparemment pas, puisque t'as accepté de le voir aujourd'hui.

\- Je... commença Aurélien avant de se taire. Je voyais pas l'intérêt de te raconter ça... J'avais dépassé... tout ça...

\- C'était ton premier amour, c'est ça ?

\- Hum... oui, répondit Aurélien, gêné, se passant une main derrière la nuque.

\- Et... tu l'aimes encore ? »

Aurélien sentit son cœur se serrer à cette question. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait encore ? Vu comment il avait réagi un peu plus tôt face à son baiser, il dirait que non... mais ça restait une personne importante pour lui.

« Non... je ne crois pas. Il... il m'a embrassé. Et...

\- Il t'a embrassé ? répéta Guillaume, en reculant légèrement sous la surprise.

\- Oui, mais je l'ai repoussé, dit Aurélien en cherchant à se rapprocher de Guillaume. Donc... ça veut dire que je ne l'aime plus, non ? Que je suis passé à autre chose... Est-ce que... tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il en voyant le regard de Guillaume braqué sur lui.

\- T'en vouloir ? Pourquoi tu voudrais que je t'en veuilles ?

\- Je sais pas... balbutia-t-il en se tordant les mains. Pour ne rien t'avoir dit, pour avoir agit aussi idiotement, pour... ce baiser ? Est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose entre nous ? J'ai peur que maintenant que tu es au courant, tu me regardes autrement. Que t'agisses différemment... dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais non... où c'est que tu vas chercher tout ça, toi ? Tu restes mon meilleur ami. Qu'importe ce que j'apprendrai sur toi. Allez, viens-là. »

Guillaume s'avança et prit Aurélien dans ses bras, pour le réconforter. Et le rassurer. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui dire mais peut-être qu'en fait il avait juste eut peur de sa réaction. Il soupira en réfléchissant à ça.

« Et fais gaffe. Maintenant je vais être jaloux des garçons aussi hein. » murmura-t-il dans son oreille pour relâcher la pression et en l'entendant rire dans son cou, il sut que c'était réussi

 

Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Guillaume avait été mis au courant de la bisexualité d'Aurélien et il devait l'avouer, il n'arrivait pas à tenir sa promesse. Il lui avait promit que rien ne changerait entre eux mais il se sentait agir différemment envers lui chaque jour un peu plus. Il ne pensait pas qu'Aurélien s'en rendait compte, c'était déjà ça, mais lui l'avait remarqué.Et ça le rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait remarqué à quel point il le laissait s'approcher de lui, bien plus qu'avant. De jour en jour, il se laissait apprivoiser, comme jamais il ne se l'était laissé apprivoiser par personne.

« Ah ! J'suis épuisé ! » s'écria Aurélien en venant s'affaler sur le canapé, à ses côtés.

Guillaume se redressa pour lui laisser un peu plus de place et lui sourit.

« Déjà ? Mais il est à peine 17h.

\- Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai dû faire aujourd'hui. Au fait, tu peux me remercier, j'ai profité d'être dehors pour faire quelques courses. On mangera ce soir. Et autre chose que des pâtes ! »

Guillaume rit et se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui sur le canapé.

« Merci, mon chéri. »

Au surnom, Aurélien rougit et le regarda bizarrement, avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement.

« Putain, t'es con. »

Et voilà. C'était tout à fait comme ça que leur relation avait changé. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé ce petit jeu entre eux. Il le taquinait en permanence, lui donnait des petits surnoms d'amoureux... Il essayait de s'en empêcher mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« J'suis vraiment K.O, je crois que je vais dormir un peu si ça te dérange pas... » murmura Aurélien avant de s'assoupir contre lui.

Guillaume observa le visage de son ami, posé délicatement sur son épaule et se perdit dans ses pensées. Depuis quand le laissait-il l'approcher à ce point sans broncher ? Il était là, serré tout contre lui, et il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il n'en avait pas eu envie. Il avait même eu plutôt envie de se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il leva une main, après une nette hésitation, et la posa sur sa joue pour venir la caresser doucement. Il en dégagea une mèche de cheveux blanche qui y était tombée et la coinça derrière son oreille. Il embrassa tendrement son front, le cœur battant, et ferma les yeux à son tour afin de se reposer.

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Aurélien n'était plus à côté de lui et il en fut déçu. Il sentit par contre une douce odeur venant de la cuisine et se leva pour aller voir ce qui s'y tramait. En entrant dans la petite pièce, il vit Aurélien de dos en train de couper des légumes sur le plan de travail. Il s'approcha et sourit en l'entendant chantonner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.

Aurélien sursauta et posa une main contre sa poitrine en se retournant et le voyant.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! J'aurais pu me couper le doigt avec tes bêtises, le gronda-t-il.

\- Désolé, s'excusa réellement Guillaume en s'approchant plus près. Je t'aurais soigné, t'en fais pas. »

Aurélien ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, souriant doucement tout à coup.

« Viens-là, Guillaume. Goûte-moi ça. »

Guillaume s'approcha et lorsqu'il fut à un pas de lui, Aurélien leva une fourchette vers sa bouche. Il l'ouvrit tout en continuant de le fixer et goûta... des légumes. Depuis quand il cuisinait diététique ? Depuis quand il cuisinait tout court ? Et puis... depuis quand il avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler Guillaume à tout bout de champ ? L'entendre l'appeler par son vrai prénom... il ne l'aurait jamais cru... mais ça lui plaisait bien. Il ressentait un petit soubresaut dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Aurélien lui sourit en récupérant la fourchette et il sentit une douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre.

« Alors ? Comment tu les trouves ?

\- Depuis quand tu cuisines, toi ?

\- T'es sérieux ? rit Aurélien. Allez, c'est comment ?

\- Franchement ? C'est plutôt bon. Tu dois avoir un talent caché pour la bouffe. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour l'utiliser à présent.

\- T'es débile, rit Aurélien. Tu le sais ça ? J'ai juste envie de me reprendre un peu en main. Et d'arrêter de manger des cochonneries.

\- C'est une phrase de bonne meuf ça, attention ! rit à son tour Guillaume.

\- N'importe quoi, rougit Aurélien en souriant avant de baisser les yeux. Et... euh... je suis désolé. Pour tout à l'heure.

\- De quoi, tout à l'heure ? demanda Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De m'être endormi sur toi.

\- Ah mais c'est pas grave ça, t'inquiètes ! sourit Guillaume.

\- Ben oui... mais je sais que t'aimes pas trop le contact, tout ça. Et puis... continua-t-il en se grattant la nuque, je veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise... vu que maintenant tu sais que... enfin que j'aime les hommes aussi. »

Guillaume le regarda tristement avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules :

« Orel, tout va bien. Faut pas que tu t'en fasses pour ça, ok ? »

Guillaume le prit dans ses bras et embrassa tendrement ses cheveux avant de se reculer, se rendant compte de son geste un peu tardivement.

« Mmh, je vais me doucher...

\- D'a-d'accord. On mange devant la télé ?

\- On mange devant la télé. »

Et il s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bain, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 

En sortant de la douche, Guillaume se regarda dans le miroir et se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées. Il n'y était pas du tout. Il ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise, au contraire. Il avait envie en permanence de l'avoir contre lui, comme lorsqu'il s'était endormi à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il se rappela de son rendez-vous avec Julien et se demanda s'il avait été jaloux. Sûrement. Il lui avait écrit ce message parce qu'il avait eut envie qu'il soit à ses côtés au lieu d'être chez ce Julien. Et quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait embrassé... Il avait eu une réaction bizarre. Il s'était éloigné légèrement de lui et avait eu envie de taper Julien. Guillaume serra les mâchoires en repensant à la scène avant de soupirer. Il défit la serviette autour de ses hanches et s'habilla pour rejoindre Aurélien devant la télévision.

 

« J'ai la dalle ! » s'écria-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Aurélien rit et le regarda tendrement.

« Au moins, comme ça, tu n'en laisseras pas une miette.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'être affamé pour savoir que je vais tout manger, hein ! »

Et il prit la fourchette avec avidité pour commencer à manger. Aurélien attendait patiemment à ses côtés et il se retourna vers lui, en haussant les sourcils.

« Ben alors ? Tu manges pas ?

\- Euh si, si... dit-il en rougissant et piquant dans son assiette. C'est vraiment bon ?

\- C'est délicieux, crois-moi quand je te fais un compliment, répondit-il doucement en posant sa main sur sa cuisse une infime seconde.

\- Je vais finir par tomber amoureux de toi si tu continues comme ça, hein. » rit Aurélien avant de se figer.

Guillaume posa son assiette sur la table basse et se tourna vers lui doucement. Il posa son assiette de même et le força à le regarder en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Orel.

\- Dé-désolé. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit une chose pareille.

\- Est-ce que tu le penses ? demanda Guillaume.

\- Est-ce que je le pense, quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir tomber amoureux de moi ?

\- Je... c'est juste une blague de mauvais goût. Excuse-moi, dit Aurélien en se mordant la lèvre et baissant les yeux.

\- Répond-moi... demanda Guillaume en posant sa main sur la sienne, sur le canapé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je te dis que c'est possible ? Je veux pas briser notre amitié à cause d'une blague à la con.

\- Je te dirais sûrement que c'est aussi possible de mon côté, sourit Guillaume.

\- Quoi ? »

Aurélien releva le visage et fronça des sourcils, cherchant à lire la vérité sur son visage.

« Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, Guillaume. C'est plus marrant maintenant.

\- Mais je me fous pas de toi, dit-il en entremêlant leurs doigts ensemble. J'aime quand tu m'appelles Guillaume. J'aime quand t'es prêt de moi, quand tu ris, quand tu souris... quand j'ai ta tête sur mon épaule. J'aime toutes ces nouvelles sensations que je découvre chaque jour. J'aime que tu me mitonne de bons petits plats, j'aime t'appeler par de petits surnoms débiles et te voir rougir en les entendant. Je t'aime, toi. Alors, répond-moi... est-ce que tu penses pouvoir tomber amoureux de moi si je continue comme ça ? »

Aurélien le regardait maintenant les yeux écarquillés et après l'instant de surprise qui suivit cette déclaration inattendue, se mit à pleurer.

« Orel ?! s'inquiéta Guillaume en lâchant sa main et le prenant par les épaules.

« Non, c'est pas possible... sourit Aurélien à travers ses larmes. Parce que je suis déjà amoureux de toi. »

Guillaume s'immobilisa en entendant ça et Aurélien en profita pour se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser. Guillaume sentit son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, venant doucement caresser son crâne. Aurélien se détacha un instant plus tard et reprit sa respiration avec labeur, venant coller son front au sien, et murmura :

« Je pense... que si j'ai repoussé Julien... c'est parce que j'ai pensé à toi à ce moment-là. Et je me suis dit... que c'était pas avec lui que j'avais envie de faire ça... mais avec toi.

\- Ça me faisait rire quand je pensais que ce n'était qu'une blague. Mais quand j'ai su que ce rendez-vous c'en était sûrement un pour de vrai, et qu'après ça tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait embrassé, j'ai été jaloux. J'ai eu envie de le taper et de te garder pour moi. Je pense pas que c'est une réaction de meilleur ami ça, non ? rit Guillaume.

\- Alors, ça aura vraiment changé quelque chose à notre relation de te mettre au courant...

\- Oui. Tu aurais dû me le dire dès le début, on aurait pas perdu tout ce temps, sourit Guillaume.

\- C'est vrai, rit Aurélien. Ou peut-être que c'est justement ce qu'il nous fallait. Du temps. Pour apprendre à s'aimer et se comprendre en tant que meilleurs amis avant de s'aimer plus passionnément.

\- On avait surtout besoin d'un putain de déclencheur, oui. Si Julien t'avait pas proposé d'aller boire un verre, et si j'avais pas appris que c'était ton ex, va savoir où on serait aujourd'hui.

\- On serait encore deux connards sur un canapé, à ignorer nos sentiments respectifs pour l'autre.

\- Je suis tellement content qu'il soit revenu seulement pour que tu le repousses, rit Guillaume. Viens-là maintenant. »

Il se coucha sur le petit canapé, entraînant Aurélien avec lui,et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer encore plus contre lui. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne en fermant les yeux et sourit quand il le sentit se blottir contre lui, pour se mettre plus à son aise. Il chercha à l'aveuglette le bouton de la petite lampe de chevet qui éclairait faiblement la pièce et appuya sur le bouton pour l'éteindre. Il s'endormit ainsi, avec Aurélien dans ses bras, et pensant avec joie à quel point leur vie ne serait plus la même maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin rendu compte qu'ils s'aimaient.

 


End file.
